


Primeval drabbles

by sometimescake



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimescake/pseuds/sometimescake
Summary: Primeval drabbles written from prompts at primeval100 on lj.





	1. You would still be mine if time went backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 208, Getting Married. Over at primeval100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 of Okay drabble series.

Connor felt cold as he walked into the church even though it was a hot summer's day. Small chills kept running through his body and he desperately tried to keep his chattering teeth under control.

There was something inside him that wanted to break free, something that made him want to scream, cry and punch a certain someone in the face, but instead, he just clenched his hands into fists.

He smiled with too many teeth, but nobody seemed to notice.

Looking at the happy couple, he felt a strong wave of bitterness overtake him.

It should have been him.

 

 


	2. Purple makes it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 of Okay drabble series.

He should have got drunk sooner, he mused. It certainly made everything more bearable. Those small purple cocktails the waiters served were absolutely fantastic and after the second one, the taste didn’t seem so strong any more.

”I think you've had enough.”

He opened his mouth to tell Lester off because he clearly hadn't had enough, but no words made it out. Instead, he found himself making a slightly high-pitched sound that could almost have been a laugh and he couldn’t seem to stop.

Then suddenly he was gasping for his breath while his hands fanatically grabbed a hold of Lester’s dress shirt.

“Oh, for –“ Lester muttered, then said louder: “Come on, Connor.”

Lester’s hand settled on his waist and they were walking across the room. He hoped they were getting more drinks.

 

 


	3. The Force, Like a movie and Greatest gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 200, Past Prompts. Over at primeval100. 9 - Star Wars. 17 - Chat-up lines. 76 - "It's So...Big".

**The Force. Past Prompts 9 - Star Wars.**

So maybe ditching sleep and having a Star Wars marathon through the whole night wasn’t the best plan Connor had ever had. Especially not when he had work the next day.

High on sugar, he cheerily shouted at Leek, “May the Force be with you!” only to get a dismissive snort in return.

Connor frowned, because really, who couldn’t appreciate a Star Wars quote?

He was startled when an arm swung around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry Connor,” Ditzy told him. “The Force is not strong in that one,” he finished with a wink.

Connor threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Like a Movie. Past Prompts 17 - Chat-up lines.**

“ _Sooo_ ,” Connor said drawing the word out while rapidly wriggling his eyebrows as the guy in the movie had done.

“So?” Ditzy said back at him, a bit bemused.

“ _Sooo_ ,” Connor said again, trying to make his voice deeper and more seductive.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ditzy asked and Connor saw that Ditzy was actually starting to look worried.

This clearly wasn’t working, he thought. It was time for a new game plan. By now, they should have been kissing passionately like the couple in the movie.

Abby always did tell him not to believe everything he saw on TV.

* * *

**Greatest gift. Past Prompts 76 - "It's So...Big".**

“Oh god,” Connor said out loud. “It’s so…big. Much bigger than I ever dreamed of.”

Reaching out with a shaking hand, Connor gently touched it. He felt the smoothness of it under his fingers and then some small bumps on the side.

He let out a low moan, his eyes falling shut, fingers caressing back and forth. Every since Connor had heard about it, he had wanted it.

He looked up at Ditzy’s shocked face and he imagined what he must look like kneeling on the floor, pupils blown wide.

The Millennium Falcon was really the best gift ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy belongs to fredbassett :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 200, Past Prompts over at primeval100. 117 - Girls, Girls, Girls.

They may have looked as intimidating as hell. At the start, Connor had been wary, not sure how to approach any of them. Sure, they all did their best to make him feel comfortable, like a part of the team, even though he wasn’t a soldier.

Most of them looked serious all the time, never a crack in their mask.

However, Connor now knew better. He had been rounding a corner when he had seen and heard:

“Did you know that he’s dating -“

Flocking together like that, they looked like a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls.

Connor couldn’t help but grin.

 

 


End file.
